Biomedical flow meters, such as flow meters for respirator, ventilators, anesthesia-machines, and/or incubators, etc., need to have sufficient dynamic range and high resolution at low flow for required performance, for instance, to accurately determine exhalation and inhalation airflow of a patient using the machine. Conventional differential pressure based flow meters may use an orifice, venturi, or pitot tube to establish a pressure differential in a fluid flow which may be sensed and interpreted as a measure of the fluid flow. Typically, such flow meters require maintenance to keep them clean of mucus and water vapor that may be exhaled by a patient. Also, such flow meters lack the low end resolution and dynamic range capabilities that are typically required for respiratory flow measurements needed in biomedical applications.